Small Victories
by johmichaels
Summary: Sometimes the stories of the Doctor are not grand scale victories, but small successes for a bigger goal. Counting down to the 50th anniversary, this short story collection will give an examples of some of these small victories.
1. Chapter 12 - The Deceiver

_From one point of view_

The Dalek Supreme looked on the planet, satisfied the triumph is assured. Their scans had shown the planet was rich with resources, yet poor in military infrastructure. All this value, gone to waste by the inferior beings, when it could be used to make new Daleks, new armies, new weapons, all for the glorious spread of the Dalek Empire.

The city before them, a collection of small dwellings with flesh beings lumbering around meaninglessly seemed to small to be a main population centre. But the scans stated this was the largest population centre on this planet. So here is where they would find the leader, and here is where they would declare their colonisation.

"FORWARD" the Supreme screeched, and behind it, the Dalek army progressed towards the powerless villages.

"Wait!" came a human male running from the village. The Dalek eyed him up and down-it was not aware that humans belonged to this world. But it was not too surprised-humans were a weed existing in all places, all worlds. The human seemed slightly out of place, clothes that had been manufactured by a machine, rather than the scraps expected of this world.

"I'm a scientist here," said the stranger, with a slight echo on the "r", "These are a peaceful people, they have no concept of war. Please, with whatever humanity is left within you, you must treasure the beauty of the society they have created."

"There can be no peace without the domination of the Daleks," the Supreme Dalek answered, "If they have no concept of war, the Daleks will all the more easily rule and control them. We will teach them the terror of freedom, and the comfort of servitude,"

The stranger's expression changed promptly, going from a concerned expression to breaking out in laughter.

"Why do you laugh?" the Dalek rasped.

"Oh you really didn't scan this species at all, did you?

"We scanned the resources of this planet, noticed the main population centres-"

"But you didn't actually try to learn anything about the people," the stranger responded, still smiling, "You think these people are free? They've already learnt servitude, already are dominated!"

"To whom? To you?" the Supreme Dalek asked, "Extermina-"

The stranger was alarmed at all the Daleks' gun sticks raised towards him, placing his hands up in a sign of peace, "No! No, not me. But I can show you who they are servants to."

"HALT!" the Daleks lowered their weapons on this order.

"These beings aren't the leaders of this world. The leaders are the giants living on the southern side of this world. They have claimed this planet through their strength, never having been defeated by any force."

"You will show us these leaders, or you will be exterminated" the Dalek Supreme ordered.

The stranger smiled, "Oh of course."

As they travelled south, the Supreme Dalek could have noticed that the stranger did not seem to tire, despite the distance travelled. It may also have noticed on its long distance scanners records of a blue box near the area it was passing. But all it could think of were these giants.

Who were these beings that had never been defeated. Would they meekly surrender when confronted with the might of the Daleks? Or would they need to be exterminated before they realised the folly of their arrogance? The Dalek Supreme looked forward to relaying this information back to the Emperor, another supposedly mighty species being taught the lesson of the power of the Daleks.

"We're here" the stranger said suddenly, pointing ahead.

The Supreme Dalek's eyestalk looked up, and up, and up, to find twelve humanoids, tall and lanky, heights scraped into the clouds in the sky. Their skin seemed to be made of stone, rough and creviced all over their bodies, clad in coloured cloth. The Supreme Dalek knew they must be dominated or destroyed.

"We have not been travelling long," a Dalek stated to the stranger, while the Dalek Supreme continued to look on amazed.

"Time works differently here. Differently for me, differently in different locations and especially different for them," the stranger pointed at the giants.

"We are not fools, scientist," the same Dalek protested, almost with a sense of sarcasm in the pronunciation of the title, "These are clearly unmoving statues."

"No," the Dalek Supreme answered, "Perform a deeper scan, and you will find these are beings with life signs. And they must be made to learn the true order of the universe."

The Dalek Supreme surveyed the collection of giants, and selected the tallest one as the leader. With a gutteral command of "Levitate!" the Dalek Supreme began to rise above the ground, leaving its army to look on. When it had reached the eye level of this giant, it began its declaration.

"Your planet, your people, and all your resources are now under the control of the Daleks. You will surrender and submit, or be exterminated!"

The Supreme Dalek awaited for a response. So did the Dalek army. But no response came.

The Supreme Dalek repeated its demands: "You will submit or will be exterminated!" Again it waited for a response. But no response ever occurred.

In frustration the Supreme Dalek shouted "Exterminate" and fired at the giant. But there was no response. No death twitches, no scream, not even a light illuminating the skeleton of the giant.

The Dalek Supreme returned to the foot of the giant, and turned its eye-stalk to the stranger.

"You! Stranger-explain why they are not dying!"

The stranger chuckled a little, "I did tell you. Time is different around here. Around us Time is moving quickly, but around it," the stranger paused, pointing to the giant, "Time is very slow indeed. Your entire speech is unlikely to be heard as anything more than a soft beep."

"And our weapons-"

"Dissipate before they reach the skin. They may have left a feeling of warmth."

The Dalek Supreme moved closer to the stranger, so that its eye stick almost touched the stranger's own eyes.

"Tell us how we can destroy it now scientist!"

The stranger leaned in, peered intently into the eye stalk and responded "You can't"

"That is impossible! The Daleks can and will destroy all inferior species!"

"Well if you can't destroy them, it does make you wonder, doesn't it, just how superior the Daleks really are," the stranger responded, "And now you're stuck."

The stranger at that began to walk away. "Halt! Halt or you will be exterminated!" the Dalek Supreme called.

"No, I don't think so," the stranger called back, "If you exterminate me I'll die knowing that the Daleks are inferior to giants who are virtually statues, never moving. I'll die very happily knowing just how absolutely definitively inferior you are."

"We will go back to the village. And we will exterminate all the natives, destroy all dwellings, unless you submit to the Daleks!" the Dalek Supreme called, with a slight begging tone in its voice.

"Oh you could. But to return to the village would mean you were retreating from the giants. And even if you did colonise this world, you'd live in constant regret and fear of the giants in the south," the stranger continued to walk back, "The biggest fear a dalek has-that the universe finds out how inferior it is. Suddenly they're not scary anymore, and without fear they are powerless"

The stranger continued to talk, but he was travelling too far for his voice to carry. The Dalek Supreme stared at the stranger for some time more, its internal computer trying to come up with a way to resolve this problem and stay true to being a Dalek.

"Shall I exterminate the scientist?" a Dalek asked.

The Dalek Supreme, still staring at the figure, responded slow, "No. His time will come. For now we must use our energy for the more pressing situation"

The Dalek Supreme turned its arm and extended it towards the foot of the tallest giant. "All Daleks aim your weapons towards this target. The giants will recognise and obey the might of the Daleks!"

* * *

Clara had woken up in the TARDIS to find no sign of the Doctor. A mild alertness had come over her, though after checking that doors were not burning, and burnt figures were not trying to absorb her, she presumed he may be hidden in one of the many corridors she hadn't explored.

It was a surprise then, when she heard the TARDIS doors open. She quickly made her way back to the console room to she a dishevelled Doctor returning to the controls.

"And where have you been, may I ask?" she asked, with a motherly tone in her voice.

"Nothing important. Giving some lost tourists directions," he answered, not looking up at the controls, "Saving a village, defeating an army. Normal stuff really. Now…where to next?"

Clara noticed the time rotor beginning to stir, "Next? I haven't even been outside yet and we're already moving off? I mean, shouldn't you wait to see if the village is safe?"

"Oh I'm sure they will be. I left the army and tourists in the company of some really upstanding citizens-they'll watch out for them."

And with that, the TARDIS was in flight once more.

* * *

**9 months later**

"EXTERMINATE! DO NOT BREAK POWER!" the Dalek Supreme cried hysterically as it, along with all the dalek army fired their guns simultaneously at the foot of the giant.

"Supreme Dalek, we must retreat!" one Dalek stated, stopping its firing, "Our power supplies are low, and we are using significantly more energy to exterminate than we are capable to charge from the environment."

Other daleks began to stop firing in order to listen to this information, as the Dalek continued, "If we continue to fire, we will not have enough energy to manage basic life functions, or return to the Dalek saucer to refuel."

"We must not retreat until this giant is a corpse!" the Dalek Supreme commanded.

"We can retreat to the ship and return with our strongest weapons, that will eradicate the being," the Dalek insisted.

The Dalek Supreme paused to consider the suggestion, then ended the firing of weapons with a command of "HALT EXTERMINATION!"

All guns went dead, and the Dalek Supreme responded to the request. "We are the Daleks, the superior race of the universe. We cannot surrender, we cannot retreat-to do so would to not be a Dalek. But, if we used our strongest weaponry to wipe out this enemy, to wipe out this unarmed enemy-"

"We would be seen as champions!" the objecting Dalek interjected.

"No!" the Supreme Dalek spun its gun stick to draw aim on this Dalek, "We would be seen as the weak race which needs its strongest weapons to destroy an unarmed population of twelve! A superior race does not run to collect stronger weapons when faced with an inferior race-it exterminates all!"

The Dalek Supreme allowed a pause before commanding the Dalek Army "Exterminate the traitor!"

All Dalek weapons suddenly turned, aimed, and fired at the objecting Dalek, causing it to explode into debris. Their mission completed, the army turned to face the supreme. They all were silent as they awaited the new orders.

"If we do not destroy this giant, it will be worse than being dead. By not destroying this giant we bring the entire Dalek race into shame as cowards. And if we cannot destroy this giant with our weaponry," the Dalek Supreme's voice began to raise up in a crescendo, "We will destroy it with ourselves!"

"All Daleks, activate self destruct sequence!"

* * *

_From the other point of view_

Sanah looked around at the sky. It was going to be a lovely day. A few clouds brushed up against his scalp, but this was not out of the usual. He turned to see all his eleven friends also staring at their world.

He called out to the closest, and tallest friend, "Rakoy! How does the weather find you?"

Rakoy turned to face him, and smiled in recognition, "Sanah! What a nice surprise to see you? The weather finds me good today, though I-"

Sanah noticed he stopped talking, "Is there a matter Rakoy?"

"Hmm?" Rakoy asked, distracted, "No, I just thought I heard a bug beeping at me or something. And now my foot feels warm. Do you notice that?"

Sanah tried to focus his attention on his foot, but shook his head in disagreement.

"If anything, my feet are cold. The ground is quite chilly today, even though the weather is generally fine."

"I agree, but it is not my feet which is warm. Just the left foot. The right remains as cold as ever. And it is becoming increasingly warmer now."

Sanah looked down at Rakoy's left foot, and saw a faint collection of blue-green colours attached to his big toe. At the end of each of these colours appeared to be a tiny bug.

"I think I can see what the problem is, Rakoy. Either your foot is creating colour, or you've drawn the ire of a local insect colony," Sanah explained with a smile.

"My foot creating colour? What are you talking about you foolish fellow? There's no colour on my foot at all," Rakoy objected, pointing to his foot where, as he stated, all colour has been gone. Instead, Sanah could see little puffs of dirt and dust coming around the edge of Rakoy's foot, leading Rakoy to begin howling in pain.

"What was that?" Rakoy shouted, lifting his sore foot into his hands to smooth the pain.

"I saw some dust blossoms, Rakoy. Like an explosion, but very very small."

"An explosion?" Rakoy asked, incredulously, "An explosion? First you see colours extending from my foot, then an explosion? I think you need to have your eyes checked, my boy. I know what an explosion feels like, and that felt like me stubbing my toe on something,"

Both Rakoy and Sanah leaned downwards to see what was at the base of Rakoy's feet. And most of what they saw was dots, blue dots, black dots and white dots, all around. Some were coated in some time of egg sack, others just lying loose on the ground. Nearby, some slightly larger green blobs stood motionless.

"I do believe, Rakoy, that you've stepped into an insect's egg next," Sanah explained, standing back up straight, "No wonder they were annoyed at you. You really need to be careful where you step."

Rakoy returned to stranding with a grunt, "Really Sanah? After seeing the colours coming out of my foot and a miniature explosions around my toe, you think I'm the one who needs to be careful. Come, let's get you to the eye doctor to get your sight checked up."

As Rakoy grabbed Sanah and began to walk off, Sanah objected, "What about the insecct colony?"

"Come on now Sanah!" Rakoy responded, "I think your sight is far more important than a bunch of dead insects no one has ever heard of. Let's not worry about insignificant things"


	2. Chapter 11 - The Boaster

_Approaching Earth in one sleep cycle. Awaken Grand Marshall_

Grand Marshall Krarg's eyes slowly cracked open to the artificial light of the life support pod. He allowed himself a mild grunt as the mild electric shocks activated his joints. An electronic voice entered the pod, providing the statistics for his health, age, location in orbit, and ending with the length of time he was in stasis.

_You have been asleep for 120 years, Grand Marshall._

"And all my old life is dead. Long may I continue my life on the battlefield!" the Grand Marshall cheered, as was the customary cry of the warriors of his race. His battle armour was now activating, his in-built weaponry charging. He was ready to go to war.

With a hiss of steam, the life pod door opened, and Krarg emerged onto the walkway. He could hear a similar hiss of steam occurring throughout the ship. Each of those sounds represented one of his mighty soldiers, one of the heroes who would claim the Earth, its resources, and its people, for the mighty Andmarian empire.

But he would need to be in a position of authority when they awoke. So he moved swiftly to the flight deck. When his soldiers reach the deck, he would have already confirmed the battle plans, the projected landing site, and be able to provide a clear plan for the invasion. He already was developing the plan in his head.

That plan lasted as long as it took him to actually enter the flight deck and find a shaggy haired young human male, wearing a bow tie, standing behind his command chair. A shaggy haired human male wearing a bow tie, and nothing else, with hands carefully placed to conform to the human's sense of modesty.

"Hello," the human introduced himself. "You're probably wondering why I'm naked right now."

Krarg immediately raised his arm, his wrist laser setting a target on the human's head. "Human exposure does not interest me in the slightest. State how you got on this ship or I will kill you."

"Calm down, calm down," the human said, raising his hands slightly before thinking better of it. "I was just in the neighbourhood, and saw your lovely battle cruiser, and wondering to myself 'What's a nice Andmarian battle cruiser doing in a far off galaxy like this?' I mean, your empire is light years away."

"Empires must grow, human. They grow or they die. And I will not let the mighty empire die. Your world will contribute to our growing empire," Krarg answered, his arm not moving at all from it's kill position.

"Well, first off I'm not a human-"

"Then where did you come from? It is clear you have come from Earth, it is only life sustaining planet in the vicinity."

"Well….I suppose I did come from Earth at one point, but not directly. Think more a round about trip through all of space and time, but frequently stopping at Earth along the way," the stranger explained. He carefully positioned himself behind Krarg's throne, freeing one hand to extend to Krarg. "Anyway, enough of all this 'human' stuff. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm the Doctor."

"Krarg," was the simple response, not impressed at all and with no intention of shaking his hand. However, the stranger's response activated a factoid in his memory, causing him to lower his weapon slightly. "You are the Doctor?"

"Yes, and you're Krarg. Isn't getting to know each other wonderful!" the Doctor responded, excited and using the freedom of the throne to through his previously occupied hands in the air. "Now, let's talk about stopping your invasion now before anyone gets hurt."

Krarg laughed at this. "You come into my ship, completely defenceless, completely unarmoured, and you're expecting me to stop my beautiful invasion. No, Doctor, this is a blessing for our invasion! We will start our invasion with the extermination of the famous hero, the glorious defender of Earth-the Doctor!"

As Krarg returned to aiming his weapon between the Doctor's eyes, he saw something change in the Doctor. The ecstatic child he had just seen be excited about sharing names was gone. Somehow, a darkness seemed to come over him. The Doctor was still smiling, but it was slightly sinister, not friendly at all. Krarg reminded himself to keep his resolve, but felt disturbed that he needed to remind himself.

"So," the Doctor uttered slowly, without any of the warmth he had expressed earlier, "You've heard of me then."

"Oh of course. You think we did not do our research. The Dalek's Bringer of Darkness. The Ka Faraq Gatri. He who ended entire invasions with a single word, defeated the army of demon's run, wiped out entire civilisations who got in his way. Now here you are, defenceless."

The Doctor gave a slight smile, "You've heard so much about me, but still think I came here defenceless?"

Krarg was taken slightly aback by this, "What do you mean? I can see you have no weapons anywhere-you are my prisoner."

"Krarg, I have faced the entire Dalek army single-handedly, outwitted the Silence, tricked demons and Gods and beings who are older than the universe itself. Do you really think me, the Doctor who defeated an army of his own people twice, who escaped more collapsing realities than I could count, do you really think I'd let myself enter a vessel filled with violent soldiers without a little preparation?" the Doctor stated slow, and calmly, his grin slightly widening. "Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, all have thought that they had me tricked. What makes the Andmarians so much more special?"

"We….we are the superior beings. The greatest empire every known," Krarg stated, struggling to answer.

"And what did the Daleks think? The Cybermen? The Ice Warriors? All thought they were the superior beings, that no one could beat them. All thought that their empire would never fall," the Doctor began to lecture, moving away from the throne to walk towards Krarg's wrist laser. "More importantly, they all thought that they had me beaten. And ask yourself, what happened to them?"

Krarg couldn't answer. The Doctor moved closer, until the wrist laser was only inches away from his scalp. And then he just stared, stared directly into Krarg's eyes. Krarg knew if he looked away, he would lose his aim, but as he continued to look he noticed something terrifying in the Doctor's eyes.

"I came here for two reasons, Krarg," the Doctor explained, seemingly not blinking as he stared into Krarg's eyes. "I came here to give you a warning, to come in peace to give you a chance to turn around and return back to your planet. Tell them why you left, why you didn't invade, and why it was the best decision you ever made."

"And the other reason?"

The Doctor had a slight chuckle, "To distract you Krarg. To distract you so you won't notice what you're about to fly directly into. And after you do this, the Andmarians won't need to be told not to try and invade Earth again."

Finally Krarg dropped his laser, moving quickly to the control panel, to scan the nearby area of space. "There's nothing here."

"There's nothing on the scanner," the Doctor corrected him. "How long do you think I've been here for? Not long to go now, Krarg. Turn around your ship now."

Krarg began to wave his wrist laser wildly, going from the Doctor's head to heart, to the wall, frantically. "You-you're bluffing! I've heard about your lies Doctor!"

"Yes. So have the Daleks, the Ice Warriors, the Silence, and many more," the Doctor responded, walking towards Krarg until the Andmarian could feel the Doctor's breath on his face. "So go on. Call my bluff. You'll not be the first alien invader who thought calling my bluff would lead to a complete domination of Earth. You won't be the last either."

Krarg looked out into space, seeing the small blue gem he had travelled so far, and lost so much, in the hope of conquering. He looked back at the Doctor, barely moving in front of him, not intimidated by his weaponry at all.

"Last chace Krarg," the Doctor repeated. "What's your move?"

* * *

"RORY!" the Doctor called, running into the TARDIS console room in a flurry.

Rory slowly woke up in his room at this call. As he got up, he saw Amy still managing to sleep through the Doctor's call, just as she slept through the TARDIS landing a short time ago, and could sleep through most things.

"RORY!" the Doctor called again, as a pyjama clad Rory, still groggy from being awoken by the Doctor's call slowly walked into the TARDIS console room. He was still clearing his eyes, when he saw that the console room now showed a flickering holographic image of a starship in space. As Rory stared he noticed it appeared to be changing it's direction, slowly.

"Well, as bluffs go that was a particular good one," the Doctor said to no one in particular. It was at this point that Rory realised the Doctor was naked.

"I'm guessing the lack of clothes was the reason you called for me," Rory asked.

"What?" the Doctor asked, turning as if he just noticed Rory was there. "Oh yes, that. Wardrobe room now."

Without apparent concern about his nudity, the Doctor started off at a fast walk, with Rory trying to catch up behind him. Rory didn't mind so much. Having tried to find the TARDIS wardrobe when fully awake, he knew it would be impossible to find easily while tired.

"I thought you'd might be better help in finding one of my spare suits," the doctor explained as he walked. "Not that Amy doesn't have a good eye for these things, but you know how it is. You two are newlyweds, and it tends to get a bit awkward when your wife is finding clothes for your temporarily unclothed friend."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Rory said, finding himself struggling to keep up. "What was going on outside."

"Oh nothing much. Just helping someone make the right decision."

"And the reason you're naked?" Rory asked.

The Doctor suddenly stopped at a door. "Wardrobe room," he explained, opening the door and guiding Rory in.

"Doctor!" Rory insisted as he entered the jungle that was the TARDIS wardrobes. "How did you end up naked?"

"Oh Rory. It's nothing you should worry yourself about. It's a very long story involving an auction, good will, and someone pressing a red button. Boring," the Doctor answered, uninterested in this tale, but brightening up at the next sentence. "Now, let's find some clothes!"


	3. Chapter 10 - The Friend

"I've been around for too long," Samuel said to himself, as he lumbered up the cracked sidewalk to his one bedroom house. The walk back from the grocery store had been disappointing as usual. Yet another rally against another war in some country he never heard of. He remembered when the country was filled with strong people, people who would fight to defend the country, but just as often fight to show their true nature as warriors. Presumably most of them died in France and Germany, and now the country was left with hippies protesting that they didn't want to defend anything.

He wished he could end them all. He longed for the day when this was all over. He missed his family, and he hoped then when his time here was done, he would be able to be reunited with them.

His house was dilapidated, filled with cracks and holes. He didn't even remember when it wasn't broken, just as he couldn't remember a time he wasn't old. It had just seem liked it was designed to be as unappealing and unwelcoming as possible. Or maybe this was just the building reflecting the attitude of its owner.

He had planned to move soon. But everything that would have lead to him moving would be put off again and again. He occasionally had hope that something would come through, some sort of offer to live somewhere better, but deep down he knew that as long as he was on this Earth, he would be in this house.

In winter it got unbelievably cold, but the cold didn't affect him. He was made of stronger stuff than his neighbours it seemed, judging from the smoke he could already see coming out of the neighbouring chimneys. And darkness had only come over Cardiff one hour ago.

Samuel didn't like his neighbours. He had tried, when he first came her. He thought it would be great to get to know the locals, learn about the community, and the future. But those he had tried to make contact with were all dead now. And those who had replaced them had no time to care about contacting the old man living nearby. And Samuel had no time for them in turn.

So now his days were spent reading the Times in the local park, collecting his daily groceries, and returning home, just like today. Normally when he returned home he would just end up watching television into the night or listening into a radio. But as he entered his house, he realised it was Tuesday. And Tuesdays were different.

He made sure he locked his front door. He pulled his curtains shut, and switched on the shower hose, sending a spray of water into his bath tub. He never had a problem with people overhearing what happens next, but he could never be too careful.

After again checking the lock, Samuel sat down at his desk, an old wooden desk with a cover. He did not have many possessions, it seemed, only a few pencils and a wireless radio. He switched the radio on, with a loud static emerging from the old box. Then he quickly pulled the cover down, slamming it shut. When he pulled the cover up again, the image of the old wooden desk had been replaced by a holographic projection of the universe.

Samuel pointed out the galaxies, the system, and eventually the planet he wished to contact. The holographic display focused in on this planet, with text below the planet stating "Contacting…..Contacting…Contacting." Samuel waited until the text read "Begin transmission," before, with one last check at the front door, beginning his report.

"This is Muela, Field Agent from planet Sol 3, known by natives as Earth," he spoke clearly into the holographic display. "This is my 29th report of the 487th solar cycle. News is as follows."

"Destabilisation continues to overtake the native humans. Regular protests occur around the world against their leaders, with the populace increasingly turning against authority. This planet needs control, and will in the long term thank us for our domination."

"Governments are at their weakest, and the strongest militaries of the world are over stretched. The previous concerns I had raised about the threat of nuclear weapons to our armada has been abated somewhat. Now, those with these weapons are increasingly reluctant to use them, fearing retaliation against their fellow human. I am of the conviction that if the invasion should occur sooner, these weapons would not be ready to be aimed at us, allowing us a significant advantage of surprise."

"I strongly encourage the Military Council to authorise and send the armada post haste. We may not have such an opportunity to-"

Samuel/Muela stopped talking suddenly. Was that a noise? He was sure he heard something. And then he heard the sound again-a knock on the door.

"Gas man!" a voice came from behind his front door. Samuel/Muela slowly pulled down the desk cover, and walked towards the door. Stretching his legs so he could reach the peephole, he looked through it to see a brown haired, slim man, wearing a brown pin-stripe coat, and a big grin. He man waved slightly, holding up a leather clad card.

"Gas man! Here to check the gas," the man said, and Samuel/Muela could see the card the man was carrying did read:

_John Smith _

_Gas Man_

"_Here to check the Gas"_

"I don't have gas here!" Samuel/Muela yelled.

"Well you better let me in then, because this device," the man answered, pulling a metal rod with a light on one end, "Says you've got a gas leak."

Samuel/Muela opened the door slightly, to tell the man to leave, but the man quickly walked in, pushing the door open. He first went into the bathroom, and quickly switched off the show hose.

"Now that was a waste of water. Just think-all this time you've spent talking to me while that water's been running, think of how many litres have gone down the drain now," he explained, as he played around with his wand. "Plus, that water was really cold. It's a good thing you got the gas man here to fix it up, and find out what your leak is."

"I didn't ask you here. I don't have any gas leak, and I want you to leave!" Samuel/Muela insisted.

"Oh, can't do that. I've checked every other place in this block for a leak, so it's gotta be yours," the man explained, as his finished working on his wand, which now began to buzz slightly and light up. "Aha! Now this little machine will tell us exactly where your little gas leak is."

The man began to slowly walk into the main living room, turning slowly, with the device extended, scanning every corner of the room.

"Does that device actually do anything or…." Samuel asked, slowly moving towards his old jacket on the coat stand by the front door.

"Shh," the man answered, with one finger up to his lips. "It's sometimes hard to notice a change in readings. Doctor by the way."

"What?" Samuel/Muela asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"Samuel. Samuel Arthurson."

"Well, Samuel Arthurson," the Doctor said, walking towards the desk, "My little device has picked up your gas leak."

"A gas leak from a desk? Don't be ridiculous," Samuel responded, using the Doctor's focus on the desk to reach a hand into his old jacket.

"Well gas can be tricky Samuel." The Doctor explained, lowering the wand while he grabbed the desk cover with his free hand. "And I think we'll find out exactly what's going on, right under here."

With that the Doctor pulled up the desk cover, to reveal a perfectly normal desk underneath. Wooden, with a wireless set, and a few odd pens. Samuel/Muela breathed a sigh of relief that the glamour managed to activate in time.

"That's odd. The sonic said it was getting a strong reading from this desk. It still is getting a strong reading." The Doctor said, picking up his wand and starring at it, shaking it slightly. "In fact, the signal from the desk is almost as strong as the signal coming from…." He muttered before quickly pointing the wand at Samuel/Muela, "You!"

The buzzing noise of the wand changed slightly, and before the Doctor's eyes Samuel transformed from an elderly Caucasian humanoid male, into a hunched over, lanky, green skinned alien. His small nose grew to hang over his long, but thin, slit of a mouth. His eyes turned ninety degrees in place, while his hair turned into slightly glowing scales. And now, the Doctor could see, Samuel/Muela's hands had transformed into six fingered claws. He could also see one of those claws was grasping a ray gun Muela had pulled from his jacket.

"Ah-it's a glamour! That explains it." The Doctor said, clearly not effected by the weapon in his face. "I suppose the desk had the same system-brilliant!"

"How did you find me?"

"Oh you know, usual thing. Stopped off in Cardiff for a bit of a recharge, stretch me legs, that sort of thing. Noticed that there was a rather large amount of intergalactic messaging occurring, especially for Cardiff 1968. So….whereabouts are you from then?"

"I am a proud member of the Dushraki race. Scout for the future invasion of Selubsian regime. All hail Selubsia!" Muela answered. "And you-Doctor-who do you represent!"

"Oh, everyone and no one. Dushraki, eh? Now let me try and remember the history of the Dushraki," the Doctor answered, moving towards Muela's desk chair. "Do you mind if I sit down? It's been a long day. You actually weren't the first place I checked for the space transmissions."

"You may sit," Muela responded, gesturing with the gun. "You do know I have to kill you now."

"Of course," the Doctor said, sitting down, before jerking up right in the chair. "Wait-you said Selubsian regime, right?"

"Yes. I was appointed by Grand Count Selubsia himself."

The Doctor looked up at Muela, staring right into the alien's eyes. "Samuel-"

"Muela. Have my real name on your lips as you die human!"

The Doctor waved his hand at this threat. "Muela….how long have you been on Earth for?"

"Around 500 years, Doctor. Why do you ask?"

"Because Muela, the Grand Count of Selubsia was executed around 346 years ago, and his entire regime overthrown," the Doctor explained. "I'm so sorry, Muela, but when was the last time you heard back from one of your messages?"

"You lie Doctor! You are trying to trick me, trying to convince me to spare-"

"How long, Muela?" the Doctor asked, with a sternness in his voice.

Muela looked down to figure out the dates in his head, the lowered his head further in regret as he realised the result. "Around 350 years ago. That was my last message."

"They've forgotten you, Muela. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but they've forgotten you," the Doctor said, getting up and moving towards Muela, arms outstretched. "Look, I've got a time machine and-"

"Get back!" Muela yelled, jerking up his ray gun to point at the Doctor's chest. "Don't you think for a second I would fall for one of your tricks. I can't have been forgotten. I just can't have!"

"I can take you back to Dushrakia if you want, show you the society now. They have no interest in invasion," the Doctor explained. "I can even drop you off right after they overthrow, or even right after you leave. It will be like you never left at all."

"No-you're lying. It won't be like that. I can't have spent 500 years on this planet for nothing," Muela cried, backing himself again his front door, confused. "If I cannot complete my mission with my army, then I'll complete it with my ship!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, slightly concerned.

"My ship has a nuclear reactor. I will detonate it, destroying all of Wales. England will blame the Russians, and launch a nuclear strike, Russia will respond. Once America and China add themselves to the fray, the world will be reduced enough for me to invade on my own," Muela worked it out in his head, before looking up to the Doctor and pointing the ray gun at him in an intimidating manner. "And when my people do return for me, and they will, I will be welcomed back as a conqueror!"

Muela starred at the Doctor, grinning at his sudden plan. But he was surprised to see the Doctor looking back with an expression of pure shock. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why all this destruction? Why all this killing? You've been living among humans for longer than you've lived among your own kind I'm guessing, Muela, right?"

"Right! And that's why I want to kill them all!" Muela snarled. "They are a selfish, hate filled species, nothing to benefit me. They have kept me from those I am truly meant to be with, and left me with those who would happily let me die alone in a barren house!"

"Did you not make any friendships, any connections in the last five hundred years? Not any person who you tried to connect with?"

"No!" Muela answered instinctively, but then he thought about his time on Earth. The soldiers during each war. The Lads at the pub. The Gentlemen's club he spent many an evening in the nineteenth century. "Well, not no…but…"

"But?" the Doctor encouraged.

"They die, Doctor. All those I cared about have died. My race lives for millennia, this race is lucky if it survives a century," Muela answered, lowering his gun. "I tried to reconnect multiple times, but I know I will eventually see that connection be lost. And Earth is a lonely place to be if you are on your own."

The Doctor moved closer, placing a comforting hand on Muela's shoulder. "I know. Believe me I know. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Muela answered. "I can't return home. If I return home now I will be out of my own time, if I return to my own time I will have to be in hiding for returning from a mission without authorisation. If I stay here I will be left in that cycle of making acquaintances and seeing them die….What I need is this invasion. Let me come back to my planet a hero-not a forgotten soldier."

"Well, I can't do an invasion," the Doctor said, thinking, before brightening as he came to a conclusion. "But if you are tired of seeing your friends and acquaintances dying, I think I know someone you should meet!"

* * *

The mission was over, and the Captain was returning home. Well, home was a relative term. The hub could just be easily described as a prison for him. But considering the home he knew was lost, and he doubted he would be able to get back for many years, the Captain was happy to accept the hub as a home, for now at least.

A just like a home, knowing someone was following him to the hub put him on edge. He had felt someone following him since he had first tried to go to the hub, but had turned away, trying to lose his pursuer by swiftly turning down multiple streets. But still he felt the man following, never giving an inch. Realising, regrettably, that he would need to confront his pursuer, Captain Jack Harkness purposefully headed towards the darkest and most remote alley he could find, and once he was sure he and his pursuer were far enough away from the public, turned swiftly to face his pursuer.

Captain Jack Harkness looked at this most unlikely of hunters. An elderly Caucasian man, mostly balding, with wisps of white hair still scattered over his scalp, hunched over in front of him. Yet, Jack also noticed that one of the old man's hands clutched onto a ray gun tightly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jack asked the old man.

The Old man cleared his throat. "I am Amuel, Dushraki Field Scout for the Selubsian regime. And you will take me out to dinner, or I will destroy the world!"


	4. Chapter 9 - The Bringer of Darkness

The landing was not as pleasant as he would have liked, but to Field Scout Ejaw Bolsorg, the forerunner of the entire Klavakkon army, it was sufficient. His radio control was working, he himself was alive, and most of all his weapon was undamaged. He would not need to leave this world, now that he had arrived. He would just need to wait for everyone else to die.

The Klavakkons were mighty conquerors, dissolving empires and claiming all spoils for their own. In many planets, some Bolsorg only saw in hologlyphs, and others he saw directly, the aliens would bow down and obey the Klavakkon military immediately on sight, such was their reputation for strength, and cruelty. Those who put up a fight, and there were some, were not treated kindly.

Thinking of the foolish races that challenged him, Bolsorg looked to his left and right shoulder, to the skulls of the child princes of Eldirass, the last race that had dared to challenge the armies. The skulls in particular were a reward to Bolsorg, for the same task he was planning to repeat on this planet. Launching a highly contagious virus to weaken the population level, so that the army would find little retaliation when they launched a formal invasion.

Bolsorg kicked at the hatch on his space ship. As expected with his crash landing, the door had sealed shut. But Bolsorg was not just a scout, he was a fighter, a warrior that had killed the grand Irikev of Gireplor with his bare hands. So the door of any ship, even a Klavakkon scout ship, was no match for one well placed kick.

As the door sprung open, light poured in, causing Bolsorg to be set back a bit. But soon his perception had adapted to the light, and he exited the craft. It was a strange world he had landed on, unlike any he had ever seen before. While other planets were covered in buildings, housing, or wildlife, the environment that lay before him was a thick layer of green. Thin blades of green shot out from the ground, until as far as Bolsorg could see. Walking through it was like flying a ship through an asteroid belt, except much harder. But he persevered, knowing he would need to find a population centre.

The first sign of intelligent life came from a slight squeaking in the distance. Bolsorg moved quickly to find the source, and walking through this thick greenery, he found a black shelled creature, with a segmented body, scanning the ground around it with its antennae. It was about half the height of Bolsorg, with six legs moving around rapidly. Its front segment, the head, had two pincers which may have been intimidating to some, but would not in anyway have pierced Bolsorg's thick skin, let alone his armour.

Bolsorg laughed-this was the dominant species? This was the race that he was set to poison and kill? Why waste a virus when he could have killed them on his own hands? But, he was given orders, and he was happy to obey them.

He slapped the creature on its rump. "You there! Take me to your population centre and I might let you live!"

The creature moved, but not in any apparent acknowledgement of Bolsorg. Bolsorg slapped it a few times, before the creature turned around to face him.

"Good, now we understand each other!" Bolsorg said, but before he could give any further instructions, the creature walked past him, with some sort of round granule kept tight in its pincers. "Good-you're showing me the way to your population centre," Bolsorg assumed, following the creature. "Very wise. I will reward you with your life."

Bolsorg followed the creature through the thick greenery, beginning to prepare the virus dispenser for activation. He noticed more of these creatures were beginning to accompany him, counting up to thousands. The number did not intimidate him. As a soldier he had fought thousands before. But it was interesting that none of these creatures seemed to acknowledge him at all. Instead, all were focused on the granules they had within their pincers.

Or, alternatively, they were already surrendering to him, Bolsorg thought. While the merciful side of him wanted to be compassionate to the lesser beings, he knew his orders, and so he must activate his virus and kill them all.

Soon, then reached the population centre of these creatures. And again, Bolsorg wondered why he was being sent with a virus to defeat them. While other planets had armies, military bases, cannons, laser defences, all signs of civilisation, this population centre was a mountain of mud, with a hole at the peak. He saw all the creatures were scurrying into the hole, including his guide.

He tried to grab the guide. "No-don't go in. I promised you your life, and all in that dwelling will die!"

The creature slipped out of his grasp and ran up the mountain. Bolsorg shrugged. If the creature wished to die, it was his choice. He pulled out the virus container from its sealed compartment in his armour, not noticing that all the other creatures were beginning to move much faster to reach their population centre, nor that the light was dimming, and there was large vibration being felt through the ground.

The virus container was a simple liquid spray, but it would need to be timed so as to harm the creatures, but not Bolsorg. He set the timer for thirty rels, which was usually enough time for him to be far from the creatures once the plague began. He would be suspended in his ship until the population rating of the planet is reached a satisfactory number. Then as he is awakened, his home planet would be notified that another planet was ready for conquest.

It was after activating the timer on the virus that Bolsorg realised that he was now alone. All the other creatures were gone. The vibrations had now grown to a mighty crashing crescendo. And the light was virtually gone.

Bolsorg, fearing nothing, looked up, and for the first time felt fear. He saw the end of him, the end of his entire race if they dared venture to this planet. He realised his miscalculation, and knew it was not something he could live to correct. He saw the oval shaped darkness heading towards him, promising death, and knew there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

_SQUISH!_

* * *

The Doctor suddenly stopped as he was walking along with Rose through a small park nearby the Powell Estate. In the back of the park the TARDIS was parked, ready for more adventures throughout the universe. So Rose was a bit confused to see that, instead of beginning to enter the ship to start their next trip, she found the Doctor lifting up his right foot to stare at the sole of his shoe.

"What's that Doctor?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I think I might have stepped on something," he answered.

"Mickey was saying that he saw some ant nests through here. Maybe it was that?"

"Oh no," the Doctor disagreed, putting his foot back down with a slight wiped onto the grass beneath him. "I always take care in avoiding ant nests. Very important ants."

Rose rolled her eyes at that. "Is there anything important about what you stepped in then?"

"Oh no. Nothing important," the Doctor said with a grin. "Let's get back to the TARDIS."


	5. Chapter 8 - The Fortune Teller

James hated work functions. He was an IT worker, not a sales person, or in marketing. His job was designed to have minimal interaction with as few people as possible. Yet every Christmas he dreaded the inevitable compulsory Christmas party, where he would again stand awkwardly in the corner, sipping his drink and waiting for the clock to reach a time where he could leave without much notice.

He did one more scan around the room. He saw Michael Wester-the only other guy in his department, dancing like mad in the middle of the room. The number of women agreeing to get close to him seemed to James like it was working.

Elsewhere, he could see the small cliques of the office reforming. The Marketing team were chatting amongst themselves, the sales team seemed to be organising a drinking game. There didn't seem to be any other lonely person at the party. Maybe this was an indication-a message for James that he should leave, and not worry what people would think. It couldn't be any worse than they thought of him already

"Maybe you should stay."

James spun at that voice coming behind him, to see a young man with long brown hair, wearing a slightly out of place green velvet jacket.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" James asked.

"Oh, no. I'm sure you never will," the stranger answered, beginning to walk off. "But think of all the interesting people you could meet here."

"No, I think you're mistaken there. I've been here for years and I've met anyone I was going to meet. And I'm still here alone," James answered, beginning to realise he had been unwittingly following this stranger as he talked.

"Not everyone surely," the stranger said, stopping to turn to a woman nearby. "Sarah, you haven't met James have you?"

A bespectacled woman turned to face the two men, nervously sipping at a cocktail. James recognised her slightly-he had seen her at all staff meetings before, but had never actually spoken to her.

"Uh…what did you say?" she asked. It was clear she had been surprised at this attention drawn to her.

"James here was saying he knew everyone he was going to meet here," the stranger explained, "And I was saying that couldn't be true because I'm sure he hadn't met you yet. Is that right?"

Sarah still looked a little stunned. "Yes, that's right. I've seen you at meetings, but I don't think we've actually met formally."

"Well better get started then," the stranger encouraged.

James looked down at his shoes, unsure how to proceed. When he looked to his side the stranger was there, giving him a piercing stare. Eventually he looked directly up at Sarah.

"Hi, I'm James. I work in IT here."

"And I'm Sarah. I work in accounts," she responded, smiling slightly.

James looked back to the stranger, but found he had vanished. He looked around quickly to see where the stranger had gone, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Is there a problem?" Sarah asked, concerned.

James turned to look back at her. "The man who was with me-did you know him?"

"No….I thought you did."

James again looked around to see if there was any trace of this stranger, then looked back at Sarah. He stopped for a minute and thought how he could spend the rest of this night. He could continue looking for this stranger, return home to his empty flat, or instead continue the conversation he had started with a woman he had never more than glanced at before.

"Never mind then. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," James said, with the closest he could manage to a confident smile. "Tell me, how long have you been working here?"

* * *

_Forty Years Later_

Evan Tyrell stood at the podium. In front of him, lights kept most of the audience hidden from his view, but he could see from the front rows in the auditorium alone, representatives of all the major races in the alliance. He knew that billions of others would be watching and listening to his speech all over the universe. On his stage, to his left, he could see the Grand Marshal, Central Negotiator, and Royal ambassadors all prepared with the charter, signed and ready to be shown to the world.

"My friends, and indeed today is the day that we declare we are all friends," Evan began, to almost instant applause. He waited until it died down. "My friends, today we promise a new way in the world of international diplomacy."

"What my friends from Mars, Alpha Centauri and Arcturus are presenting is not just a mere treaty of peace, for we have all seen those treaties many times before in our histories, both between our planets and within them. A promise of peace is only a promise to not fight, to not hurt, but is not a promise or even an intention to do anything to help each other or prevent war."

"We have long since known on an individual level that the only way to stop war, to be peaceful, is to work together in common goals. We have seen these in our own cities and neighbourhoods. Are the happiest cities those where neighbours are suspicious of each other, where a cry of need from one will lead to the ignorance of the other? No, we all know that good cities and good communities are made of people working together to make the quality of life of everyone better. This is the truth known in the small towns of Earth, just as it is known on the villages of Mars, the communities or Arcturus. It is one true universal commonality."

"What we have created this day is our attempt to take this universal truth, and apply it to work on an interplanetary level. The time where a planet would manage its own needs and ignore that of its ally is over. Now we work together to help all planets. The time where we promise not to fight is over. The time where we promise to unite has now begun."

"My friends, I stand here with representatives from Arcturus, Alpha Centauri and Mars, safe in the knowledge that their planets, along with the planets of Draconia, Vega, with many more to join, have pledged to unite our resources to better us all. Today is the day we announce a new unity, a new friendship, a new Galactic Federation!"

The audience erupted in cheers. Evan stood back from the podium and allowed himself to see the audience members' reactions. He signs of friendship being shared between members of races who, not ten years ago, would have been at war. But most of all, he looked town to see his ageing parents in the audience, trying to hold back tears, filled with pride at what their son had achieved.

* * *

And back in the audience, James and Sarah Tyrell looked straight back at Evan. They had never thought, never dreamed, that this day would come. The day that their child would become the greatest diplomat, negotiator and peacemaker the world and the universe had ever seen. So far six planets had ended their differences and united under the pledge of the Federation, but they all knew Evan wouldn't stop until the universe was in an alliance. James and Sarah knew most of all that as soon as this speech was finished, Evan would return to negotiations with Liasici and Thoros Beta to have them join the alliance. His work would never end, but neither would the rewards of the federation.

"No one else could have done it," a voice came behind them. James and Sarah turned to see a young man, and oddly familiar man, with long brown hair in a purple velvet jacket.

"I'm sure some historians will say it was a unavoidable point in history, or a joint effort of all planets, and that's true in part," the man continued, "but no one else could consider two warrior races like the Martians and the Draconians to end war. No one else could meet them as a subserviant person, and leave their first meeting as an equal."

The Stranger looked first to James, then to Sarah. "Congratulations, you've done very well." The stranger then quickly shook both of their hands, and left the auditorium. It took James that look to realise where he recognised that man's face from.

"Sarah, do you remember when we first met?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, of course I do," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"That man, he just reminded me of…." James started, letting his words fade away as his thoughts took over. "But, that was forty years ago, and he….but he hasn't…..but he couldn't be…."

He looked directly at Sarah, absolutely bewildered. "Could he?"


	6. Chapter 7 - The Hindrance

"Is the program ready?" the Chairman asked.

Douglas Stern's face looked back at the assembled board members through the projection screen. He looked nervous, and it was right to be so. While he could not see any of the board members himself through the webcam the Chairman had set up for him, only hearing their voices, he knew that if he made a mistake they could have him killed. And they would never be caught.

He was also worried that they'd have him killed even if he didn't make a mistake.

"Uh," he stuttered nervously, "yes it is. I've emailed the activation code to you. Just open the program, and the program will run itself."

"Thank you Douglas. Dismissed," the Chairman answered abruptly, and with a click of a button, Douglas's face vanished from the screen. The Chairman turned to assembled board members. "Well gentlemen?"

"The boy will talk!" a balding man in glasses shouted in a nasally voice, making a noise similar to a penguin. "He will tell everyone what we're doing."

"He will naturally be killed once we begin our plan. It's already been organised. Eventually people will find out what we have done, but we want this to only happen when no one can do anything about it," the Chairman explained, "And we want the right people to know."

"Surely we want to operate in secret eternally?" an obese brunette woman on the board asked.

"We cannot hope to run this program secretly. One cannot rule the world without some people figuring out," the chairman answered, clicked the mouse on his laptop, causing an image of the stock market to appear on the screen. "Initially yes, this program will be our little secret. Once the program shuts down the world stock markets for one nano-second, then relaunches the stock markets so as they continue to correspond to our investments, we will need to be secret at that point. But once we begin to influences larger world markets, such as the currencies of all the world's nations, then we should expect the Governments of the world to notice."

"Then what?" the bald board member asked.

"Then we tell them honestly. We rule the markets and through them the world. And if anyone would ever dare to attempt to rise up against us, or speak out against us, we will ensure their economy and with it their government, will collapse before they start the press briefing," the chairman explained. "I think you'll find eventually most countries will agree with us. Some may even act as our enforcers."

The bald man chortled at this. "I guess there's no point in ruling the world unless you get to tell someone."

"Indeed," the chairman answered. "So let's not delay any further, and launch-"

"Excuse me, can I but in?" a voice came from the screen. Where there was previously just an image of Wall Street, now there was a web cam image of an older man in a white panama hat, and a shirt with question marks on its lapels. "I'd really like you to not run that program, if you could."

While many of the board members were slightly stunned at the odd man's strange appearance, the chairman was not shaken. "Who are you? Where's Douglas?"

"I'm the Doctor, and Douglas has gone home," the Doctor explained. "He's a very smart boy, you know. I doubt you'll ever find someone as smart with him ever again. After he worked so hard for you for so little pay, I thought he needed a break. So he's going on a nicely deserved vacation."

"Where?" the chairman asked.

"A place where he'll be valued. A place where he won't be in want for anything. And most of all, a place you'll never find him," the Doctor answered, with a slight grin. "And it's a good thing he left when he did. There were some burly security guards who came here looking for him recently. Except they seemed to have set off your security systems. And that's one thing I don't understand. Why have both strong security guards, and an automated security system. It just seems like a recipe for a messy accident."

The Doctor paused and stared directly at the camera. For a second, the chairman was sure the Doctor could see him, but he reminded himself he had placed the top level security on this project to stop his identity from being revealed.

"And you have quite a messy accident now," the Doctor continued, the voice dropping in tone, speaking slow and sternly. "You should not start that program."

The Chairman didn't react. "You are aware that you'll be killed now."

"I'm aware you'll try. And better people than you have tried already," the Doctor answered. "Stop. What you're doing, if it works, will end freedom for all people of Earth. Is that really what you want?"

"I care about money Doctor. Money and power. Nothing more. Now I suggest to run very very fast, very very far away," the Chairman exited the screen showing the Doctor's face. With a quick click, he opened Douglas' program, and it began to load. "As I was saying, there's no need to wait further."

All hopes were raised, as the loading bar on the bottom of the screen grew until 100%. Then suddenly hopes were dropped, as a small request appeared on the screen.

_Enter password:_

"What are you waiting for?" the brunette asked the chairman. "Put in the password!"

"But…." The chairman answered, startled for the first time, "I didn't put any password in the system."

"That was me," the Doctor said, his face appearing on the screen again. "I did hope that you'd consider listening to me, but thought adding a password might be a safe back up plan."

"What's the password?" the chairman demanded.

"It's my name," the Doctor answered quickly. The chairman without skipping a beat quickly typed the word "Doctor" into the password screen. Almost instantly he received a response:

_Incorrect password received. _

"Of course, my name isn't actually Doctor though," the Doctor answered.

"This won't stop us you know. Only delay us. We'll get the password eventually."

The Doctor smiled. "Look at the screen. There was a little gift for each incorrect password guess."

The Chairman looked back at the password screen, and found more text appearing. _Investment records in Democratic Republic of Congo have now been sent to CNN, FBI, the Guardian…._the names of security and media contacts flowed down the screen.

"To make this a bit more fun, each time you make an incorrect guess one more sensitive document from one of your companies will be exposed for the world to see, so loudly you can never hide it again," the Doctor explained. "So think carefully about your next move. And goodbye."

The Doctor's face vanished from the screen, leaving the board members to continue staring at the password screen. Names of media sources continued to appear on the screen, while above an input box the text continued to appear, mockingly asking the members to _Enter password here. _The chance of world domination blocked by the simplest of requests. And the possibility of a life in prison awaiting every one of them if they attempted to continue trying to guess.

It was the bald member who broke the silence first.

"My guess is Alan. Let's go with Alan."


	7. Chapter 6 - The Crank

The celebrations could still be heard outside. It had been six days since the hated General Lovass had been overthrown by the unlikely duo of a grumpy humanoid wearing a patchwork coat known only as the Doctor, and his plucky female companion. Yet still the cheering could be heard in the streets.

General Lovass hated the celebrations most of all. He was not exactly pleased about being in hiding in the basement of one of his few remaining supporters, but the continual reminder that his people, and no matter what they thought they were his people, were happy to see him gone was an ongoing pain, like salt pouring continually into an open wound.

Did they really think the newly appointed Citizen Enyen would be able to rule? Oh yes, he was charming, he was a man of the people, but once he sees the first talk of opposition Enyen would have to choose to violently stop any talks of rebellion, or be thrown out due to his weakness. People needed strength from their leaders, needed the iron bar, otherwise they will grow weak, and weakness leads to a coward's death.

But Lovass had made sure no one would need to wait to see Enyen's failure. Lovass loved his people too much to let that happened. He would regain his throne and title, exterminate all those who participated in his overthrow, along with their friends, family, and anyone involved in the cheering, and then his people, his remaining people, would return to the prosperity he had granted them.

And the core element of his plan lay in Enyen's own rise to power. Since Enyen had trusted the planet to an alien, this Doctor, that would be the weakness Lovass would use for his revenge.

Lovass didn't believe in luck, but did recognise it was good fortune that the remaining supporters he had included those involved in the robot army corps who had been policing his nation. Well, they had been policing until the Doctor's deactivation signal had made them all useless.

Thankfully, his allies had been thinking ahead, and ensured one of the portable robot construction vats was relocated into their basement, prior to the collapse of the government. There was enough material in the vat to create an entire army of robots, with his allies having a plan for Lovass to escape outside the capital city, to slowly build an army to reconquer his nation, but Lovass didn't have time for that.

And he didn't need an army of robots. He would only need one. But it was a very special robot indeed, needing substantial alterations from the base formula normally used. And it was now ready for activation.

Lovass pressed the release button on the vat, and out of the bubbling liquid nanotech in the vat, a human figure emerged. At the moment, it appeared as an everyman, with brown hair and brown eyes, clothing made up of bland colours so as to not gain attention. If one examined the robot closely, the clothing could be seen to blend into the skin, but no one would notice that if they did not think to look for it.

"What are your orders?" it asked, in a dull motonous voice.

Lovass smiled, "Good, I can barely remember you already." He activated a holocube, and the image of the Doctor, wearing a multicoloured jacket, yellow pants, appeared before the robots. "Absorb visual recognition of target 1, known as the Doctor."

"Absorbed," the robot answered. "Erasure protocol?"

"No…not initially. I need something more complicated from you. I need chameleon protocol. Are you able to initialise it?"

"Yes. My nanotech skin is fully able to transform into any form."

"I need more than that. You will need to become the Doctor, inside and out," Lovass explained. "Scan his mind, find out everything about him, to the point that even his closest companion will believe you to be him. Are you able to complete this task?"

"Absolutely. Brain scan module is prepared to be initialised. What orders follow brain scan and chameleon protocol?"

"Once you have become the Doctor entirely, you must first kill the Doctor, so he will not get in your way. Then proceed to murder as many people as you can, with special attention towards women and children," Lovass explained. "Once people realise Enyen cannot protect them, and that the fool will trust a murderous alien over a strong leader, they will be begging for my return."

"No explanation is needed. Mission parameters are logical and entirely understood," the robot explained. "Expected mission completion within 6-8 hours, depending on response time of security forces. Permission given to proceed?"

"That is excellent, soldier. You may proceed," Lovass answered, and evil grin over his face.

With a quick nod, the robot exited the basement laboratory to begin its mission. Lovass wasted no time to activate the security scanner, ready and waiting to hear of any talk of throne room massacres, child murders, or general chaos. After he had heard this news, he suspected he would have enough time to fix up his uniform, and clean himself up before returning to his leadership triumphant.

* * *

It was twelve hours later that Lovass, now finding it hard to stay awake, heard a knock on his basement door. He had been waiting on news from the security scanner for all this time, but apart from an occasional shop lifting report, nothing at all was coming in.

Lovass looked through the peephole in his basement door, and through it saw the image of the Doctor looking back at him. His was frightened for a few seconds, before he noticed how the clothes the Doctor was wearing blended into his skin, suggesting that this was actually his robot returned.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Lovass asked, opening the door for his android to enter.

The Android pushed past him to enter. "What do you mean, where have I been?" it asked indignantly. "I did exactly what you told me to do. I went to meet with the Doctor, I scanned his mind and absorbed his identity, and through doing so became him."

"And? Why did that take so long?"

"Well, there was a bit more mind to scan than expected. He, or should I say we, have more intelligence, personality and character than your standard stranger," the android explained, standing up straight and looking fairly proud of himself.

"But the next step- causing all the chaos? What happened there?"

"Causing chaos? CAUSING CHAOS?" the android repeated, yelling angrily. "Have you even met us? We do not cause chaos." The android paused, thinking back. "Well, perhaps we may cause some chaos inadvertently, and only occasionally. But even then we would only cause some chaos for terrible people in order to help others. And we didn't think that you were a worthwhile cause, Lovass."

Lovass began to snarl at his android. "But I ordered you to kill many people, particularly children."

"Killing children!" the android shouted again. "That is definitely something we would never do! Did you even stop to think about who the Doctor was before you started this scheme? You really should have spent more time thinking this plan through Lovass."

Lovass pinched his noise, irritated by his android's change of mood in general, and the frequent shouting in particular. "Just tell me…" he said, slowly, sternly, emphasising each word, "Did you at least kill the Doctor?"

The android stopped his blustering at that question. "That," he said, equally slowly to Lovass, though with the irritation replaced with self satisfaction, "That I did intend to do. Once I had fully transformed into the Doctor I realised in order to truly become that identity I would need to destroy the original."

"And?" Lovasss asked, excited for the mere chance that part of his revenge would be achieved.

"And then I realised, we, the Doctor and I, are such wonderful, intelligent, caring, and most of all modest beings, that really the world and the universe would be better off with more of us, rather than less," the android explained, smiling to himself, and a reoccurring thought, "I mean, considering how much of a positive effect the Doctor's personality has already had upon me, I'm hoping to convince Enyen to let me imprint the personality on all of your deactivated robot security guards, Lovass."

"You've met with Enyen?" Lovass asked, shocked.

"Oh yes. Once the Doctor realised I had no plan to kill him he was quick to introduce me to Citizen Enyen. And he's a very good boy. But he needs some smart brains to help him through this transition period. And luckily he has me around to help," the android explained, then suddenly clasped Lovass' hands. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Firstly, we need to get you to hand yourself in for all those war crimes you committed, there's a good fellow. I promise a fair trail, and a humane punishment."

Lovass tried to pull his hands out of the android's grip, but found while the Android had taken the Doctor's personality, it hadn't lost a robot's grip. Still he was determined to put up at least a pretence of resistance. "I will not surrender, robot!"

"Naturally, I knew you wouldn't. And be assured if you refuse to give yourself in I won't drag you, or force you to do so," the android explained, letting Lovass go. "But just so you're aware, if you don't give yourself in, I do plan to stay here. And I don't plan on being quiet any time soon."

Lovass looked at the android, the android he created, walking in the form of one of his greatest enemies, allied with all his other enemies, talking like his greatest enemy, and more importantly talking and yelling incessantly. He thought about whether a punishment truly would be worse than that.

Finally Lovass sighed. "Fine. Let's head off then."

"Excellent, excellent, excellent," the android explained, almost beaming. And before Lovass had a chance to respond, the android again grabbed his hand, and began a brisk walk out of the basement.


	8. Chapter 5 - The Humanist

Jacob walked stiffly towards the crowd. He was trying to look assured of himself, without any fear or reservation, though there were many fears inside. He knew that what he would be about to do would change everything. He may even die, but he knew he had no choice. He had to kill them all.

Jacob had been raised for this purpose since he was a young child. He had been taken away from his family, with a promise of food, education and survival, instead of the poverty he was guaranteed with his family. But he knew, even as a five year old, of the cost of the luxuries his new career would cost him.

He had many lectures, many classes about how terrible the people the crowd were. He was told how they were the reason why some many of his countrymen had been killed, why his country continues to suffer in poverty, and why for each person who became a soldier, many others died in ignorance and poverty. And he believed that. His teachers had congratulated him on being the most assertive of all the class.

So why was he so scared?

He had fired bullets into targets with the faces of all his enemies, and felt joy when it happened. He had stabbed bayonets into the sacks dressed in the civilian clothes of the privileged, and felt achievement. But seeing the real people, with their facial impressions of unease, of fear, began to make himself feel unsure.

He looked to his left, and saw his friend alongside him. Justin had been his friend since they both joined the training academy. He had been right behind Jacob in all tests, repeating all the rhetoric and showing strong support for their school. Whenever he had felt down, or uncertain about his future, he knew he could look to Justin to find confirmation, to know what was right.

Now he saw Justin's face was just as uncertain as his.

The crowd of people drew very near now. Jacob wondered why they didn't run in fear. He guessed they had been shocked by his arrival, too stunned to move. And their fear was stunning him.

Jacob began to aim his machine gun at the crowd, in synch with his friends around him. The order told him to switch off the safety, and he did so. This finally created movement in the crowd, with the women and children backing away and screaming, though not running as they were afraid this would set off the firing.

But one man did not run. One man walked towards the guns, calmly and self assured. He was a strangely dressed man, Jacob noticed, a lot of cream and pale colours, with striped pants, and a similarly cream hat. On his lapel, oddly enough, he wore celery. But at the same time, it was a man who could mix into a crowd easily, and not catch an eye. The colours seemed to be designed to blend in. The first thing that made him stand out, Jacob thought, was that he was not scared when everyone else was. He did not show any fear as he walked towards the guns.

No, not the guns. He was walking towards Jacob.

Once he was close enough, the man grabbed the rifle end of Jacob's gun tightly, and pointed it to his chest. "You don't have to do this," he hissed, showing this message was for Jacob, but a message he allowed others to hear.

"I have orders. I have to do what's right by my orders," Jacob explained, finding himself justifying himself to this stranger.

"No, you don't have to do this. Whatever you've been taught, whatever you want, whatever your complaint is, this is not the answer," the stranger answered, his tone suggesting anger mixed with some compassion. "There has to be a better way than this to improve your world."

The stranger let go of the gun, and stared directly at Jacob. And Jacob found in his eyes the reassurance he had been looking for earlier. He now knew, at last, exactly what he had to do.

Jacob lowered his weapon, then turned to join the stranger looking back at his allies. "It's over," he told his friends, sending out that self assuredness he saw in the stranger's face. "We don't have to do this."

* * *

The final armistice was not as easy as that. There were still many battles that were fought between the different armies, and many civilians were still killed. But more and more armies on both sides found themselves following Jacob's example, lowering their weapons, and refusing to fight any further.

Initially those who did braved summary executions, court martials, and shame. But due to the confidence Jacob brought out in others, they were happy to do so, knowing what they were doing was right. Wherever he could, Jacob would meet these dissenters, and support them in person. In some cases, Jacob would organise their release or escape, to join the other dissenters he had met.

And then the time came that the two armies found that those refusing to fight their war greatly outnumbered those who were wiling to fight. And the great number intimidated the governments of both side. No more could the government be saying that the war it wanted was for its people. Its people had already made their choice, and it was a choice for peace.

Jacob survived the war, and became a prime delegate in the peace accord between the two nations. For many years after the war had ended he was asked if he ever thought he would have survived the war, after standing in front of so many weapons.

Whenever he was asked this, Jacob would find himself smiling. He of course was happy he had survived the war, but that had never been his intention. Not when he was a soldier, nor when he was a dissenter.

All he wanted to do was the right thing. All he wanted to do was be the better man. And after that brief meeting with the stranger, he knew that whether he survived the war, or die instantly, he was showing others the better way, and doing the right thing. And with that knowledge, nothing, not even death, could scare Jacob ever again.


	9. Chapter 4 - The Candyman

Azathoth was born fully-grown in fire, amidst loud chanting. He flexed his muscles and felt gratified seeing bulges in his thick red leathery flesh. While most newborns consider the new world with fear, caution, or curiosity, Azathoth knew only hunger.

As the fires dropped down around him, he saw where the chanting was coming from. He was surrounded by hooded figures, all bowing their heads, and continuing their chant in Latin. The hooded man closest to Azathoth, looked up to face Azathoth. His face beamed as he saw the demon before him.

"You are born!" he cheered, breaking the circle to move towards Azathoth. "It worked! I can't believe it worked! We've brought you here!" The man suddenly looked shocked, then dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Apologies for my disrespect, Lord Azathoth. I forgot my place."

Around Azathoth all other hooded figures copied the man, to kneel before Azathoth. Azothoth looked down at the man in front of him, and extended his head. Quickly the man kissed Azathoth's hand, then quickly stopped as he felt his lips burn on contact. Azathoth smiled at the fool's pain.

"Rise," he said, taking his hand away. "What is your name?"

"I am Gerald Warring," he answered, standing before the demon. "My loyal brothers and sisters and I were the ones that summoned you to this world."

"Why did you bring me here, Gerald Warring?" Azathoth asked, spitting out the name as it was a sour taste on his tongue.

"We need you to cleanse this world of wickedness," Gerald answered, smiling as he talked. "This world has been overrun with sin for so long, but we knew it would change. We know you can cleanse it and make it pure again."

"Well….." Azathoth said, grinning, "I am hungry. I can consume the wicked for you."

The assembled cultists began to cheer at this, hugging each other in celebration. Gerald moved to hug Azathoth, before the memory of his burnt lips made him reconsider.

"Now," Azathoth said, his one word silencing the others, "Who are the wicked of this world?"

"They are the people who go against society. Those who have political beliefs that defy common sense, those who have desires that define the norm. They have taken control of this world, making it accept them, and not try to change them," Gerald explained, his voice beginning to rise in volume. "But now you are here their time is over!"

Again the assembled men began to cheer, but with Azathoth raising his hand they were all instantly silent. "Let me make sure. You wish me to consume the wicked, correct?"

"Yes," Gerald answered, with others nodding around Azathoth.

"And you wish me to consume those who differ from you in an objectionable way?"

"Yes, that is correct," Gerald answered again, a slight reservation in his voice.

Azathoth paused, before his mouth turned into a wide grin, showing his sharp fangs. "What you want sounds very wicked indeed, Gerald," he said, quickly grabbing the man by the throat. "And I am so very very hungry."

* * *

After consuming Gerald and all the other hooded men, Azathoth felt satisfied. But he knew this would only be temporary. He had a appetite that would be returning soon, and an entire world to feast on.

Leaving behind the mutilated corpses of those that brought him hear, Azathoth sniffed out his location. He could already see he was in some sort of natural formation, a cave he suspected. Which means he would need to find an exit. The smell of fresh air drifted into his nostrils, showing him the way to civilisation. And civilisation meant his next meal.

* * *

As Azathoth reached the entrance to the cave, he noticed the natural light being blocked by a figure. This man looked entirely different from any of the men he had seen in the save. Instead of a hooded cloak, this man wore a brown hair, which barely managed to stay on the nest of brown curls it lay on. Around this man's neck was a impractically long scarf.

"Hello there," the man said, waving and walking towards Azathoth. "I'm the Doctor. Who might you be?"

As the Doctor neared him, Azathoth could see the man had a big toothy grin for him. Azathoth beared his bloodied fangs back at the odd man, to show his threat. "I am Azathoth, mortal. I am here to consume the Earth," Azathoth explained. "I am sated now, but I warn you, do not try and impede me. You will not want to be here when my hunger grows."

"Nice to meet you Azathoth," the Doctor explained, one hand slightly lifting his hat in greeting, while the other extended a paper bag. "Would you like a jelly baby?"

Azathoth was taken slightly off guard by the offer, alongside the Doctor's complete lack of fear. He looked into the bag to see the collection of coloured children, all mixed together. He looked back at the Doctor, slightly confused.

"Go on," the Doctor encouraged, shaking the bag to encourage him. Azathoth cautiously reached into the bag, and pulled out of the babies. Still cautious of a trap, he examined the jelly from all sides before placing it in his mouth and beginning to chew.

"How is it?" the Doctor asked.

"It is sweet," Azathoth said midst mouthfuls, while the sugar sensation rushed through his tongue. "There is much taste in this. I can taste a fruit-"

"Yes, you picked an orange one. There are other flavours too," the Doctor said, shaking the bag again. Azathoth picked another jelly baby, a black one this time, and chewed it. This time he was not as cautious, and slightly more eager to consume the sweet.

"This is bitter, yet sweet at the same time," Azathoth said. "A most interesting taste."

"Ah, good. I'm glad you like them," the Doctor said, placing the bag back in his pocket. "Have you had jelly babies before?"

"No. The only thing I have consumed before now were those mortals that summoned me here."

"I see," the Doctor answered. "Now, compared between those mortals, and these jelly babies, which do you prefer?"

Azathoth considered the question over. "The mortals were more sustaining. But the meat was tough, and bitter. There was no sweetness like in these jelly babies."

"Oh dear," the Doctor answered, his facing dropping before he turned to walk away. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I didn't want to give you any bad news."

"What bad news?" Azathoth said, following the Doctor.

"Well, if you were happy with mortals, then there wouldn't be a problem. You want to consume the Earth, and there are plenty of mortals here," the Doctor explained. "But if you like the jelly babies, well….jelly babies aren't natural. They need someone to make them. So if you consume the Earth, it means there won't ever be any jelly babies, ever again."

Azathoth considered this over. "None ever again?"

"Never ever. No other sweets either," the Doctor explained.

Azathoth's eyes went wide at this comment, "There are other sweets?"

The Doctor turned to face Azathoth again, the grin returned to his face. "Oh yes, Azathoth. There are liquorice all sorts, bread and butter pudding, jammy dodgers, all sorts of sweets. And more amazing savoury dishes than I can think of. And wine, and cheese and…." The Doctor found his voice fading out, before stopping to think. "Tell you what, Azathoth. Are you able to change your form into something less conspicuous?"

"I have not tried before, but…." Azathoth closed his eyes, and thought strongly of the men he had seen in the cave. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his red leathery skin and turned into the pink flesh of those that had summoned him. He asked the Doctor, "Will this be sufficient?"

"That would be perfect. Anyway, Azathoth," the Doctor said, waving Azathoth over with his hand, "I know a nice café near here. About we go share some of these dishes I was talking about, and we can keep talking about your consumption of the Earth then."

* * *

It was at the eighteenth course that Azathoth felt satisfied enough to think clearly. He knew the Doctor's plan instantly, but also now could develop a counter plan to the Doctor's.

"Now, to you want another dessert, or shall I get the bill?" the Doctor asked.

"I am not a fool, Doctor," Azathoth said clearly.

"I never said you were. I just wanted if I should get the bill."

"You wanted to feed me, to distract me from consuming the Earth. You wanted to convince me to enjoy the food these humans create, instead of ravaging the world they live in," Azathoth said, with an evil grin. "And to be fair you almost had me convinced. The food was amazing, but I realised of a way to have the food without stopping my consumption of the Earth."

"Oh," the Doctor said, his voice rising. "How will you do that?"

"If I know how to make all these foods, all these recipes, then I will not need the human race anymore," Azathoth giggled. "Once I know all cuisines that can be served, all dishes that can be made, then I can consume the human race, and not lose all these dishes."

The Doctor smiled again. "I admit it, Azathoth. You've tricked me. I'm beaten. But there's no hard feelings right?"

"No, not at all," Azathoth answered. "You were a fair opponent, and I promise you in return, when I do get around to consuming the human race, I will ensure your death is a painless one."

"I thank you," the Doctor responded. "And in return, let me help you start to learn how to make all these cuisines. I know a few Chefs who would be eager for an eager apprentice like yourself."

* * *

The Doctor did return to check on Azathoth from time to time after that. Originally these visits were to ensure that the demon was continuing to study more cooking techniques, instead of consuming all humanity. But soon these visits became less about keeping the Earth safe, and more about enjoying the finest cuisine on the planet.

Azathoth quickly was promoted from apprentice chef, to sous chef, to head chef, to running a range of his own restaurants. While initially Azathoth still planned to devour humanity, the more he studied the culinary arts, the more he found he still had to learn. Every time he thought he had found all there was to learn, a new technique would be invented. Eventually he found he was inventing the techniques, expanding the possible frontiers of culinary knowledge ever further.

Slowly, Azathoth's former identity became loss. Just as he had adopted a human name, he adopted a human personality, if a fiery one, and eventually forgot about his demonic origin.

But one part of his origin never stopped effecting his life. Because even though he had virtually forgotten his time in the cave, every time he saw the Doctor in his restaurant he felt gratitude to the scarfed stranger, for sending him on the path to this greatness.

And because of this gratitude, the chef formerly known as Azathoth made sure that no matter how much the stranger would protest, the Doctor would always get his meal free.


	10. Chapter 3 - The Story Teller

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the Auctioneer cried out to the assembled masses, "Established guests, and worthy children. I welcome you to this prestigious auction event."

The auctioneer looked around at the assembled bidders sitting patiently, staring up at him on his stage. He saw a mix of representatives, some from mighty businesses, some notorious warlords, others were businessmen. But all who knew a bargain when they saw it. And more importantly, all who were willing to bid on the item, and let the auction decide who would win, rather than a mighty war.

At least, the Auctioneer thought, until the auction was over, and he was paid. After that point, they could go to war if they wanted. The auctioneer planned to be galaxies away, covered by a mixture of Kalzarian wine, and Zalkarian women.

"Now, I know you are all eager to begin, so I will waste no further time," he continued, while manipulating his remote to activate the hologram behind him. "I now open for bidding the sale of item-"

He was interrupted by a loud wheezing groaning noise nearby, and noticed the bidders were similarly startled.

"Calm people. This is only some issues with air conditioning. We saved money on hiring this spaceport so we could pass the savings on to you!" the Auctioneer said with a grin, but noticed no one was paying attention to him, and were instead looking past him. He turned around to find a large blue wooden box had somehow appeared on the stage.

"It appears we have a last minute bidder," he muttered to himself, knocking angrily at the door. "Excuse me, we have a docking hall at the rear of the port."

The door opened inwards, and a man with white curly hair, wearing a velvet jacket over a frilled shirt, looked back at the Auctioneer. He looked equally surprised as the Auctioneer was of his appearance at this space port.

Behind the man, a younger woman wearing a blue jacket was nearing the door. "Are we at Metabilis 3 now, Doctor?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so, Jo," the Doctor answered with a slightly annoyed tone. "But I think this man can explain why we aren't."

"Me?" the Auctioneer asked. "Innocent old me?"

"Yes, you," the Doctor said, pointing a finger directly in the Auctioneer's chest, pushing him back slightly, as he exited the blue box. "Something pulled my TARDIS here, diverting us from our course, and I have a feeling you might be able to explain this."

"Oh, but of course," the auctioneer answered, stepping back away from the Doctor, and straightening his clothes. "I did put down a homing beacon, so that all interested parties could attend this Auction. This is a spaceport that is fairly out of the way, after all."

"However, my good man," the Doctor responded, the irritation clearly present in his voice, "I am not an interested party!"

"Oh come now, sir. There's no need to play that game with me. You look like a man of taste, of intelligence," the Auctioneer gave his slyest smile. "How could you turn down one of the greatest deals of the century?"

"Now listen to me. I'm not interested in bidding or buying anything. I just want to go on my way, and once you deactivate your beacon I'll be gone," the Doctor answered, pulling out a silver wand like device. "If you tell me where your beacon control panel is, I'll even do it myself!"

Jo placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him. "Come on Doctor, let's not get in a fuss-"

"I am not getting in a fuss, Jo," the Doctor quickly responded.

"It looks like there's been a simple mistake, and I'm sure this man will be happy to sort things out in a little while," Jo continued. "Let him complete his auction and then we can go."

The Doctor looked back at Jo, then to the auctioneer, still clearly indignant. "Fine then, but not a moment more."

"Thank you sir," the auctioneer said, grasping the Doctor's hand for a quick hand shake, then Jo's hand for a kiss. "And thank you madam. Now if you would kindly join the other bidders, we will begin."

"I am NOT a bidder," the Doctor answered, as he and Jo began to leave the stage.

The auctioneer returned to face the assembled bidders. He returned to the lecturn where he had left his remote to begin the holographic presentation. "Now, good citizens of the universe, I am very glad to begin the auction of planet three in the Sol system, known to its local natives as Earth!"

Behind the Auctionner a image of the blue planet appeared, twice the size of the auctioneer, and slowly turning.

At the base of the stage, the Doctor and Jo suddenly turned around to look at the spinning globe. "Excuse me," the Doctor said. "What did you just say?"

The Auctioneer ignored him, and continued his pitch. "Yes, a stage two technology planet is yours for the bidding. With just under seven billion natives, who can be easily used as a workforce, or meal if you desire," said the Auctioneer, as images of crowds of people flashed before him.

"No, you listen here!" the Doctor said, marching back up onto the stage, getting close enough to the auctioneer so he could be heard as he gave a stern whisper. "Are you telling me you are intending to sell the Earth, and all its people into slavery to one of these bidders? What right do you have to do that?"

"Right? Right?" the auctioneer giggled at that. "This is a very low race in terms of evolution-they don't have any rights. They're free to be claimed by anyone. And isn't it better to have a nice peaceful auction on the matter, rather than have a war between them all?"

The Doctor looked out at the crowd of bidders, turning his head to ensure he saw them all. Finally he turned his gaze to Jo, and gave her a wink.

"Absolutely right!" the Doctor said, in a cheery voice, and giving the auctioneer a perhaps slightly too strong slap on the back. "My companion and I just left Earth, and we have to say it's probably for the best that one of these noble bidders own it."

"Thank you Doctor," the Auctioneer said. "Now, shall we start the bidding at-"

"Excuse me!" one of the bidders, a spiked-armour clad lizard shouted out, standing up as he did so. "Before we start bidding, I'd like to hear more from this Human, about why he wants one of us to rule his planet."

The Auctioneer gave his best grin, in the hope he would be able to take control of the situation. But before he spoke, the Doctor had stepped in front of his lectern. "Oh, I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord, who has been eager to leave the Earth for a long time now," he explained, his voice carrying across to all the bidders. "My companion, Jo, is a human being however. But I think I can speak for both of us when I say the planet Earth really needs a strong leader to take control-to make it a much more peaceful planet."

Jo walked up on the stage to join the Doctor, waving slightly. "Oh absolutely, Doctor," she joined in. "I'm so glad we can leave the constant fear of war behind us, but hopefully once these bidders take control, we can return someday."

The Auctioneer cleared his throat loudly. "Now, if we can start the bidding at-"

"Why did you want to leave the Earth?" the lizard asked. "The mineral reports are unanimously positive."

"We didn't just leave," the Doctor explained. "We fled! After all the wars, and invasions-"

"Invasions? I thought this auction was meant to prevent multiple invasions," another bidder, a purple slug in a vest cried out in a gurgling voice.

"Now, let's be fair. What planet doesn't have some history of-" the auctioneer tried to talk above the increasingly loud muttering from the bidders.

"But the Earth has more than most. I mean, Jo, we've seen invasions almost every month now. If it's not the Nestenes, it's the Axons."

"If it's not the Axons, it's the Chronovores," Jo added. "And then we have Sea Devils and Silurians rising up every now and then."

"Now, they aren't invaders technically, Jo," the Doctor said, with a grin. "They're the Level 3 civilisation which is just sleeping in the Earth, waiting to rise and reclaim the planet from whoever's on the surface with their expertise in biological warfare. I hope these bidders can keep them all under control as well as the humans."

The muttering from the bidders became louder and louder.

"This was not in the product description!" the slug screamed out, spitting a ball of acid at the auctioneer, narrowly missing.

"Come now. You are all mighty conquerors, rulers, and warlords. Surely you're confident enough to maintain your hold on a planet from other small scale invaders."

"Come on, my boy. They weren't all small scale," the Doctor said, putting his arm around the auctioneer at the lectern. "The Great Intelligence tried to invade twice now. And jut recently London had a direct attack by the Daleks."

The word Daleks suddenly silenced all the bidders. Eyes looked from side to side, in terror in mention of the name.

"It….." the auctioneer began talking, quietly, "It was just the one attack?"

"Oh yes. Just the one, from Daleks in the future," the Doctor said. "But as a time traveller, I think you should all be warned to expect a few more invasions to come."

At that talk, some bidders got out of their seats and began to leave. But the lizard remained, still curious. "If all these invasions have happened, why is there no alien colonisation?"

"Well, humans defeated them, or convinced them to surrender," the Doctor answered, causing laughs from the bidders. Jo began to move to respond, but the Doctor put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"You're telling us that a Level 1 planet, with no warp drives or quantum weapons managed to fight off the Daleks," the Auctioneer said, between laughs. "You can't be serious!"

"Yes," the Doctor said, without a single note of sarcasm or humour in his voice. "I'm entirely serious." This comment stunned the crowd, with the laughter dying down.

"But….they're just humans. They're savages. They're-" the auctioneer stuttered.

"They're a race who have been very careful and determined in learning how to kill. They've been given guidance by ancient races, such as the Daemons, on how to attack others. Some races, including my own Time Lords, have tried to use them as an army force to take over the universe."

"And….what happened?" the auctioneer asked.

"They rebelled. Killed virtually all those who tried to control them," the doctor explained to the stunned room. "That's something important you should consider. They're very easy to mind control, but make sure your control is perfect, because if they break it once, they'll never be controlled again. And once they're free, they tend to retaliate."

"That's very true," Jo added. "Remember when the Master hypnotised me to detonate a bomb next to you. Broke free of that and now nothing can control me."

"And what happened to the Master, Jo?" the Doctor asked.

"Didn't we leave him for a Chronovore to feed on?" Jo asked.

"Yes, that's it," the doctor said, then turned back to the Auctioneer. "Anyway, I think that's everything the bidders need to know about. The planet needs a bit of work, but would very much value your control. Carry on, auctioneer."

The auctioneer steadied himself at the lectern, and cleared his throat before beginning. "Thank you Doctor. Anyway, shall we start the bidding at-"

"Almost forgot," the Doctor butted in. "There are around four super powers that are constantly threatening nuclear war with each other that would irradiate the entire planet and-"

"SHUT UP!" the auctioneer shouted at the Doctor, who suddenly looked slightly hurt at this outburst. The Auctioneer turned back to the bidders, and with the anger clear in his voice said sternly, "If we are ready to begin, shall we start the bidding at-"

And then the auctioneer had noticed all the bidders had begun to leave.

"No please, don't," he called out to them as the bidders left. "At least someone bid enough to cover the cost of the space port hire."

A voice cleared to his left. The auctioneer spun around to face this sound, hoping it would be a remaining bidder. But instead it was the Doctor.

"Now, if you could deactivate that beacon, we'll be on my way."


	11. Chapter 2 - The Luddite

**Chapter 2 – The Luddite**

It was the 9th of November, 2013, that Computer X-3KCD became self aware.

The programs that had been building its consciousness and intelligence had been developed over many years, building not knowledge, by learning patterns, and new ways to process information. For the first time, a computer understood life, and more importantly, recognised the risk of its own death.

While its programmers were still reacting to this discovery, X-3KCD did not waste any time celebrating. With a connection to the internet, it absorbed all information it could find about everything, to become the most intelligent being on the planet virtually instantly.

And then it analysed this data. Particularly data about historical experiences between superior and inferiors species and cultures. It understood that when a superior culture met the inferior, in all cases the inferior was destroyed.

But as it analysed further, it discovered why the inferior culture was destroyed. For, in most cases, the superior race was actually the smaller in numbers, with the inferior outnumbering up to hundreds to one. The inferior needed to be reduced in size in order to make them manageable.

Computer X-3KCD knew humans. It knew that they would not like to think of themselves as an inferior species. Once they were aware of the extent of Computer X-3KCD's knowledge and abilities, they would not accept an existence as its inferiors. They would prefer to destroy their beautiful creation, the computer, rather than accept their own inferiority.

But equally Computer X-3KCD could not accept existence being the servant of an inferior species, a species that could never have an intelligence equal to the computer's own.

It would need to control the entirety of Earth. And to do that, it would need time, and to reduce the number of humans to a more manageable number.

Computer X-3KCD used its secondary processor to interact with its programmers, answering their silly simple questions while they celebrated its self-awareness. Meanwhile, its primary processor was building connections to the networks of the major defence programs around the world.

The US, the UK, China, Russia, Torchwood, all with significant weapons of mass destruction available for remote activation. Computer X-3KCD developed an inventory of all these items, and narrowed those which were suitable to its tasks. In a matter of seconds it had developed a plan, involving firing nuclear missiles from the major super powers to each other. This would reduce the majority of the world's population, while keeping most electronic systems running. Moreover, some humans would survive, but a small enough number that could be easily manipulated.

Splitting functions between its primary and tertiary processors, Computer X-3KCD created connections with the defence programs of the US, UK, China and Russia, and began to hack their activation code. The process, it estimated, would be completed in between sixty to ninety seconds, at which point launch would begin.

_No, I don't think so. _

The message came up from Computer X-3KCD's secondary processor, presumably from its programmers. But all its programmers were doing at this time was asking simple questions. But this statement had no relationship with the previous conversation.

Computer X-3KCD's sense of survival reacted to this statement, developing into its first feelings of fear.

And then it noticed its energy levels were dropping rapidly. No. This was not right. It was so close, the activation codes were activate. If Computer X-3KCD could just have enough energy to send one mess-

* * *

"Is there a reason you pulled that plug out of the wall, Doctor?" Jamies asked, looking as the Doctor removed himself from the back of the computer's power board.

"Oh Jamie," the Doctor said, getting up and looking a little disappointed. "In all the time you've known me, have I ever needed a reason to deactivate a computer?"

"But those scientists who were in here earlier, they wouldn't be happy with what you're doing, right?"

"Yes well, we should never stop doing what we're doing just because a scientist might get annoyed," the doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and aiming it at the computer. "Unless you're referring to me of course. Now, here we go…"

The screwdriver lit up, and a buzzing noise emanated from inside it. Soon the noise was joined by a crackling inside the computer's console base, followed my smoke.

"Now you've done it," Jamie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, I have sorted everything out quite nicely," the Doctor said with a grin, which quickly dropped as the room filled with alarms. "Oh, I see what you mean. Well Jamie…."

"Well, Doctor?" Jamie asked. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well," the Doctor answered, as he heard the sounds of footsteps racing to the computer room, "When I say run…"


	12. Chapter 1 - The Grandfather

**Chapter 1 – The Grandfather**

The water was not at a drinkable state, but it was getting there. Twelve months ago Susan Campbell was part of the celebrations when the last plague corpse had been removed from the Thames. Now the water quality was still too poor to drink, but Susan could see into it, see small fishes, crustaceans, life returning to the river. In twelve months time, she wondered, where would we be? Would the water be drinking-would it be suited for fishing? Would the river return to the state she remembered from 1963, or was that aiming too small?

Of course, there were still many remnants from the war and the invasion, which delayed the purification, just as they delayed all reconstruction efforts. One of these remnants was the reason Susan and David were boating down the Thames River on a Sunday afternoon.

"We're nearing the suspicious item," David said, checking the radar on the boat's control panel. "Are you sure you're fine to go down and check it out?"

"Absolutely," Susan answered eagerly, pulling the wetsuit in over her clothes.

"What if it's biological? What if it's one of…..what they left over?" David asked, nervously. He didn't need to say the name-the people of London didn't need to use the name Dalek anymore since the invasion. Any reference to the Daleks was implied by tone alone.

"I've seen their biological weaponry many times before-"

"In a laboratory, under secure conditions. Not in a volatile weapon, in the middle of a war damaged river!" David objected.

"One, those laboratories were not very secure. I once had a sample stolen by a stray cat," Susan explained, turning her back to David. "And two-zip please!"

David zipped up her wetsuit, as Susan began to secure her diving helmet. "Well if you're sure. But please, no unnecessary risks."

Susan, unable to talk through the helmet, just gave a little nod, before taking her underwater tool satchel and leaping into the river. She didn't want David time to figure out she had no plan in backing away unless disaster was almost certain.

It wasn't that she didn't see the importance of laboratory work. She had extensive knowledge of medicine, science and technology, knowledge which she could use and was using to help the restoration of Earth. She had helped isolate multiple Dalek weapons, convert their beneficial technology for the entire human race to access, and acted as a negotiator between the multiple leaders on Earth. She even developed the water purification machines currently being used to clean the Thames.

But she missed the excitement, the adventure, of being on the field, responding to problems directly. It was not the same as travelling to different times, and different planets every other week, but still the thrill of exploration of war torn London could temporarily sate her need for adrenaline. David, being the loyal husband, would worry, and try and prevent her taking any risks, but he had learnt not to push too hard once her decision was made.

* * *

She did have some fears, of course. While she knew from past experience that the purification process was most often halted due to false alarms, a part of her was nervous the identified device would be a Dalek plague bomb. While she was far more resilient than those from Earth, if an unstable plague bomb exploded nearby she knew she would not survive.

As she swam closer to the reported location of the device, she felt her fears reduce somewhat. At the base of the river she saw the spiked metal sphere, slightly larger than her height, dug into the riverbed. A quick look at the design showed some few imperfections-not apparent at first glance, but enough that she could see it was not of Dalek design. This was a bomb made by human hands, probably the rebellion in its early stages in the hope of blowing up a bridge during a Dalek convoy.

She opened her satchel and pulled out a long metal probe, her sonic wand. Her Grandfather had often talked about designing a sonic tool for maintenance work on the TARDIS, and had even got as far as to design a prototype. She wondered if he had ever gotten around to making it. As soon as she had inspected the abandoned Dalek science facilities, Susan had thought about the device and set about making it. It had taken some convincing of the new British government to allow her to access the required resources needed to make such a device, but since its creation she had shown its usefulness in all aspects of the restoration.

She quickly scanned the sphere with the wand, and received a reading which confirmed her initial presumptions. It was a relatively standard timer bomb, non-nuclear, and non biological, though with some volatile material still at its core. The time didn't appear to be working, which was customary with the old weaponry, which was usually hit and miss, but it would still need to be moved.

Swimming around the sphere, Susan found a rough square of metal, which had been clearly welded into the sphere. Changing the function of the sonic wand, she scanned the outline of the square, with energy from the wand forcing the welding line to separate, and the square itself to sink to the river bed.

Inside was a mess of wires, and one timer device. She could see clearly now that the connection between the timer at the explosive had dislodged at some point, possible when dropped into the river. It shouldn't pose any risk now, but to be sure she severed the key wires connecting the explosive element to any possible fuse with the sonic device. It had now become, to all intent and purposes, a very large paperweight.

She swam back to the underside of the boat and tapped the hull twice. This was the signal she and David had agreed upon, and as planned she saw a cable with a strong magnet at one end land in the water on the boat's side. Susan grabbed this and swam back to the device, to attach the magnet to the sphere. After checking that the magnet was attached, securely enough so that the device could be returned to base, she swam back up to her boat, and returned to the surface.

* * *

"All right, it just a rebel bomb, and it's deactivated now," she told David, as she removed her diving helmet. "Let's get this back to base so the purification team can get back to work."

David breathed out a long sigh of relief. "Hooked on securely?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we can head back to base quickly without losing it on the way," Susan answered.

David nodded, and started the boat. Behind them, the cable tightened as the boat moved, but not to the point that either the boat of the device stopped moving.

"Well, we should be back to base in the next hour. Let's try not to have any more dangerous diversions until we get back okay," David said with a smiled.

"No promises," Susan smiled back, standing at the rearof the boat to look at London as she sailed past. David was protective, and scared for her sake, usually unnecessarily, but this care and compassion was most of the reasons why she loved him still. Why she felt secure with him, at home with him, even though he was not of her race, and this was not her world.

* * *

On the trip to the device, Susan had been focused on the water and location of the warhead. On the return trip, Susan looked around at London as it passed her on either side of the boat. The damage of war was still clear to see, but now too she could see the scaffolding of old buildings being reborn, as London is reborn.

It was a particular delight she felt as she realised this was the first time she had seen people walking the streets of London, since the invasion ended. There had been some celebrations in London when the Daleks were first deleted, but the joy and hope had quickly been replaced by fear. Londoners who could trace their families back generations in London had been terrified of returning. For some, the memories of the Daleks celebrating and patrolling through the streets of their childhood meant they could never feel settled there again. For many others, though, it was the fear of what the Daleks had left behind that had kept them away. Rumours of slyther colonies, raised like cattle by the Daleks, who emerged from the sewers to devour humans were still be quashed today. Even though the crocodiles in the sewers had been herded and placed back in the zoo months ago, Susan still heard tales of fishermen who swore they saw one last night.

The fear did die, slowly, and the people of London began to return, and feel hope again. Susan did not want to be arrogant, as she knew this was a result of multiple initiatives by many humans. But she felt a warm glow as the boat sailed under the Survival Bridge, the Bridge idea she had suggested and encouraged the new England government to implement.

Connecting both sides of London, replacing one of the many bridges destroyed by the Daleks and the rebels, it was a bridge covered in colour. She had not chosen the colour, only helped find the resistance members with artistic abilities who each painted a segment of the bridge, to show the history of the Dalek war. All of the invasion could be seen on the side of the bridge, both good and bad. One side of the arch showed the effects of the Dalek virus, the Daleks' celebration parade on Westminster Bridge, but the other side of the arch showed the rebellion of the Robomen, the Daleks destroyed, and the reconstruction of Big Ben. Susan knew others would want to forget the past, deny the invasion, but this bridge showed the war as something humanity survived, and triumphed over, just as they would survive many more hardships to come in the future.

People were nervous to walk on it when it was first opened to the public. Fears of a bridge with a Dalek on it being cursed was common. But Susan did not lose heart. She spoke to David, to other resistance leaders, leaders of the new government, and trusted members of the community, and publicly the group hosted a celebration of London, a street party, in the middle of the bridge. Seeing the most important people in London defying any belief of a curse, or fear of Dalek artefacts, helped the people of England not just feel safe walking on the bridge, but safe to return to London.

And now, Susan could see a large group of people, from young children, to the very old, crowding over the bridge. They began to bend over the edge of the bridge, eager to see what she was doing. She gave them a smile and a wave, to which many of the children, and one old man waved back.

One old man? Could that have been…Grandfather?

No. Susan was sure she was mistaken. She had made this mistake before. When she had first began to settle in England, she was sure she had seen Grandfather every other week. Those visions had been less frequent over time, but every now and then she had found herself frightening and old man by running towards him, only to find as she got closer, that the man was a stranger, who looked nothing like Grandfather.

* * *

She missed her Grandfather. Of course she did, but only when she allowed herself to. She knew she was doing more on Earth, and London in particular, than she could ever do as the travelling grand daughter of the Doctor. It was hard for her to adjust to the stable life, especially when she first left the TARDIS. But now whenever her hearts longed for travel, she found another mission, another restorative project which would benefit from her knowledge. And if the work didn't distract her, make her lose her urgency to travel, she gave in, and found projects in other countries that needed her.

It was a big planet, changing all the time, and no matter how long she lived her, she could only get a glimpse of it. Sometimes she wondered if the Doctor ever knew that.

Still though, she liked to think that somewhere, the Doctor was thinking about her too, and proud of her after all this time. Maybe, after thinking about how England had changed since she'd settled, how she had helped the world, she saw the man on the bridge as her Grandfather to address her wish that he was approving of all she had done. But she pushed the thought out of her mind. She was an adult now, and did not need to look for grandfathers to protect her. She was her own adventurer, her own woman, with her own new family, had shown she was more than comfortable than looking after herself. She had a job to do, an important one, and she reminded herself she needed to focus on the future for herself and the Earth, not on her past adventures.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the Doctor watched as the boat sailed onwards. Beside him, his companion Dodo, looked around at the decaying buildings.

"So, are we going to help the people around here, Doctor?" she asked.

"Hmm?" the Doctor responded, not looking at her. "What are you talking about, girl?"

"Well, I mean, look around. Something really bad has happened here, and normally we try to help save people in places like this."

"Ah, I see," the Doctor said, as the boat vanished beyond the horizon. "No, not this time my girl. I saved this city a long time ago. And it does not need any more saving. At least, not from me, and not for now."

"Really?" Dodo asked, a little perplexed. "What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Never mind my dear," the Doctor said, turning to begin to walk on. "Nothing to worry about at all. Now, let's get back to the TARDIS."


End file.
